Computer devices are often equipped to use one of several media connection channels to place a voice or videoconferencing call to an intended recipient. In the case of voice calls, mobile computing devices such smartphones, tablets, etc., often are configured to communicate over audio connection channels such as third or fourth generation or long term evolution (3G/4G/LTE) mobile telecommunications networks that link to the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), and also over audio connection channels established between voice over internet protocol (VOIP) application programs and remote servers over Internet connections via Wi-Fi access points. Likewise, videoconferencing calls may be placed on such mobile computing devices using one of various videoconferencing programs communicating over cellular data networks or over a Wi-Fi connection, for example. Although such mobile computing devices offer many choices for placing calls, one drawback with using such devices is that it may be difficult for a user to determine what type of call quality can be expected on different connection options prior to making the call. Because of this, a user may place a call using a program and network that yields low call quality. In addition, a user cannot determine whether a better quality alternative program and/or network for calling exists while actively engaged in a call. Because of this, a user may stay on a call with low quality, unknowing that higher quality alternatives are available. As a result, user miscommunication and frustration may arise.